


i'll be the sea and you'll be the tide

by pirateygoodness



Series: keep playing my heartstrings, faster and faster [10]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Consensual Kink, F/F, Face-Sitting, Girl Band, Kink Negotiation, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Multi, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Praise Kink, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 15:22:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 16,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14595939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pirateygoodness/pseuds/pirateygoodness
Summary: "So," Lena whispers. She's got her mouth against Kara's throat, her hands at Kara's waist and there's a chance that Kara's basically sitting in her lap to give her better access. She kisses at the part of Kara's neck that she's been working on, the skin already oversensitive and probably bruising. Kara shivers. "Tell me what you like?"Kara's first thought isthis, and it comes out before she can properly filter it. She's already blushing by the time she hears herself speak. Lena always does have a knack for getting her like this, making her a bit more honest than she intends to be.[Or: Kara explores some interests with Lena.]





	1. be the dream be the dream in my mind

**Author's Note:**

> The d/s kink installment that this AU deserves. Story and chapter titles are all from the Pale Waves EP All The Things I Never Said, specifically the songs "My Obsession," "Heavenly," and "Tide."

Adding Lena to their dynamic - Kara dating Lena while she also dates Sara and Kendra - takes a little adjusting, in the very best way. But after a while, they settle into something like a routine. Kara still spends most nights with Sara and Kendra, eighty percent of the way to living with them. But Thursday nights get set aside for Lena. 

It's not that Kara only has time for Lena on Thursdays, or that it has to be Thursday, but it's just how things ended up working out. Between band practice and orchestra rehearsal and cafe schedules and Lena's work hours, Thursdays tend to be the easiest night, and after this many weeks it's a bit of a pattern. Sara and Kendra have helped Kara make time, fitting their own plans around the standing date that Sara's started calling _nerd night._

"You're cute," Sara says, in that sweet, teasing-but-charmed voice she saves for her girls. She kisses Kara on the cheek, matching Kendra's kiss to Kara's temple on her other side. "Have fun at nerd night." 

"We're not - you're a nerd _too_ ," Kara says. 

Sara winks at Kara as she disentangles herself, taking a step closer to the door. "Takes one to know one." 

"I know you are, but what am I?" Kara replies, teasing back. 

Sara kisses her once more, on the lips this time. "Still a nerd."

Kara rolls her eyes as she leaves the apartment and slouches toward the bus stop. She's not upset, but the part of her that always pushes back against Sara's teasing is a little ruffled. They're not - like _yes_ Kara's a nerd, and yes so is Lena but they all are, and it's not like she's any more so with Lena. It's hardly fair of Sara to paint things like that. Sure, sometimes Lena and Kara spend an hour down a Wikipedia rabbit hole looking at the ways that music and complex theoretical math can mirror each other, but sometimes they do cool stuff. They still go on dates, and drink fancy overpriced cocktails, and have sex. 

Lately, it's been a lot more of that last one.

Tonight it's been mostly that - Lena greeting Kara with a hungry smile and a tug on the front of her shirt before the apartment door's even closed behind her. Lena saying, "Hey, you," in that playful drawl that always makes Kara blush. 

It's been Kara giggling and letting herself tumble into Lena's arms because this is comfortable now, the two of them. She doesn't feel that flutter of nerves about kissing Lena anymore, doesn't feel worried when Lena tugs her down onto the couch and says, "So, how was your day?" with a note in her voice that tells Kara she doesn't want to talk about her day at all. 

It's Kara letting herself just be here, softening into Lena's touch, letting herself melt against Lena's mouth and enjoy the soft, insistent draw of kissing her. 

"So," Lena whispers. She's got her mouth against Kara's throat, her hands at Kara's waist and there's a chance that Kara's basically sitting in her lap to give her better access. She kisses at the part of Kara's neck that she's been working on, the skin already oversensitive and probably bruising. Kara shivers. "Tell me what you like?"

Kara's first thought is _this_ , and it comes out before she can properly filter it. She's already blushing by the time she hears herself speak. Lena always does have a knack for getting her like this, making her a bit more honest than she intends to be. 

"Thank you," Lena murmurs. Her voice sounds rich and velvety against Kara's ears. Kara can't get enough of her voice when they're together like this, all the deep notes of it that make her think of overwrought romance novel adjectives like _sensual_. "But that's not what I meant."

Kara nods. She's figured out that much, but the problem is that it's hard to think clearly when Lena's dragging her tongue up toward Kara's jaw. It's sending these shivery, perfect little sensations all along Kara's skin, buzzy and electric around Kara's shoulders and down her spine towards her groin. "I, um." she begins, but _fuck her_ , Lena's suckling at the angle of her jaw and kissing her ear right now and it's too much. "I don't know." 

Lena chuckles against Kara's skin and stops kissing her. Kara can't tell if that's a good thing or a bad thing. She doesn't want the feeling to stop, her whole body is aching for Lena to continue. But it does free Kara's brain to actually process Lena's words when she speaks again. She's still holding Kara, running her fingertips up and down Kara's arms, but that's not nearly as distracting. "So," Lena says, with purpose in her eyes. "Tell me what you _like._ "

There's just so much of Lena's attention focused on her. She knows - it's not like Lena wasn't paying attention to her before, but now Lena's looking into her eyes with such intensity that Kara can't help but blush. "What, like, sexually?"

Lena smiles. "Yeah. We've never really talked about it," she says. Kara must make a face, because Lena rolls her eyes just a little, adds, "Aside from the basics."

Kara's brain is suddenly very aware of the fluttering in her lower belly, the heavy, lovely sensation already beginning between her legs. It's not that she hasn't - like she has _thoughts_ , okay, a person doesn't date Sara Lance without having thoughts on a variety of sex things. But she's never actually - thoughts aren't the same as plans or wants, and Kara has a lot of things buzzing around the space in her brain devoted to potential future sex that she's never really bothered to categorize. 

"What kind of stuff do you want to know if I like?" Kara says. It comes out clumsy and immature, the _I'll tell you if you tell me_ of negotiating boundaries and she doesn't mean to be that way at all, winces as soon as she's spoken.

Lena's smile is kind, understanding. Kara's heart starts to thrum. "I mean, I don't have any nefarious agenda," she jokes. "I just usually like to ask if there's anything my partners want to work into sex." 

When she puts it that way, it sounds so obvious. 

Lena is so good at talking about this - the way _sex_ just rolls off of her tongue like it doesn't bother her to talk about it at all. It makes Kara feel shy, tongue-tied. "I, um," she stutters, before she stalls again.

Lena brings a hand up to stroke at Kara's hair, petting gently and scratching against her scalp. It helps, a lot. "I don't know," Kara mumbles, bending until her forehead hits Lena's shoulder. 

Lena cards her fingers through Kara's hair, runs them all the way down to her shoulders and then scratches, gently, across her upper back. "Would it be helpful if I suggested some things? So that you could tell me yes or no?" 

Kara's thoughts go someplace extremely specific. "Maybe not, but let me think about it?" She says, finally ready to make eye contact again. "If that's ok?"

Lena kisses her in reply, with just the right amount of slowness and intensity to leave Kara starry-eyed. "Of course," she whispers. Something about the timbre of her voice makes Kara feel shivery. "We can talk about it when you're ready."

It's so lovely, the ways that Lena can be patient, how good she is about giving Kara space when she needs it. Kara feels gratitude in her heart that somehow melts lower, stoking the heat between her thighs. "There's, um. There's other stuff we could do in the meantime, though?" 

Lena bites at Kara's lip and laughs. "Of course there is." 

 

+

 

Kara's still thinking about that conversation days later. 

"You want to talk about it?" Kendra asks. They're alone at the cafe, closing up together. The cafe is deserted but Kara still starts a little bit when she speaks. 

"Talk about what?" 

She doesn't even realize that she's still thinking about it, is the thing. It's just _there_ , a background hum of vague worry and vivid, explicit sexual fantasies about Lena.

Kendra gives Kara her kindest smile. "You have Lena face," she says. 

Kara can't quite suppress a giggle. "There's no face." 

Kendra brushes past Kara to the till, kissing her cheek on the way. "There is a face, and you've got it." 

"You don't know that," Kara says, getting a fresh cloth to start wiping down the countertops one last time. "I could be thinking about Sara. Or you."

"If you were daydreaming this hard about me or Sara, Sara would have already told me why," Kendra says, matter-of-factly. "So obviously: Lena." 

Kara sighs. It's not that she minds telling Kendra anything - Kendra gives the best advice - but sometimes she wishes she was a bit harder for Kendra to read. She pauses, cloth still in her hand, the words hovering in her throat. When she speaks, it comes out in a rush: "Lena wants to know what stuff I like to do in bed and I don't know what to tell her, girls are _so hard_." 

Kendra wraps around her from behind, her arms squeezing Kara tight until the hammering of her heart settles to a gentle flutter. She kisses Kara's temples, her shoulders, the back of her head. "Oh, sweetie." 

Kara turns in her arms and buries her head against Kendra's shoulder. "I just - I like everything I do with you and Sara. And I like everything I do with Lena. But now I feel like I've got to come up with more stuff, and what if I don't - what if the only stuff I like is the stuff I've done? Is that okay?"

Kendra's thumb brushes across Kara's cheek. Kara's not _crying_ but she feels a little bright-eyed, frustration and worry kind of bubbling up in a way she wasn't totally expecting. "Of course," Kendra says, following her fingertips with her mouth and kissing a trail across Kara's cheeks. 

Kara nuzzles into her touch, shifts her weight to lean more deeply into Kendra's arms. It's partly true but it's _not_ , is the problem. She's got this image in her head, and she doesn't even remember where it came from but in it there's a girl with restraints around her wrists and she's tied to a bed. Sometimes, Kara thinks about being that girl, especially when she's trying to - work off stress. 

(Lately, when her hands are between her legs and she's on her own, she thinks about Lena helping her be that girl and she comes so hard she sees stars.)

"Okay," Kara whispers. Her mouth is barely above Kendra's shirt, she's speaking so softly that she's not even sure if Kendra can hear, but it's all she can manage. "But what if there are things that - I don't _know_ if I'll like them. And what if I tell her and Lena goes out of her way for me and then I don't like it after all?" 

Kendra kisses the top of Kara's head again, holding her close. "I don't think she would have asked if she didn't want to go out of her way for you at least a little," she says. "And half the fun is trying things out."

It's true, and Kara knows it as soon as the words come out of Kendra's mouth. It washes over her like the truth always does, clear and calming, but a small nervous part of her isn't quite satisfied. "You're sure?" 

Kendra's voice is kind and her touch is so gentle as she pulls Kara close, kissing away her worries. "Of course I'm sure," she says. "Now let's get out of here." 

 

+

 

Talking to Kendra settles Kara, a little. Enough that she can make it home to Sara, who's waiting for them in the kitchen plating takeout dinner. Sara grins when she sees them, makes a show of pretending to hide the boxes. "There you are," she says. "I've been cooking for hours, dinner's going to get cold." 

Kendra gets to her first, wraps both arms around Sara's waist and kisses her sweet and slow. Sara leans away from the counter, hums into Kendra's mouth. Kara can see the way Sara softens into Kendra's embrace, feels the familiar flutter that comes with watching them be tender with each other. "You're silly," Kendra says against Sara's mouth, breaking the kiss to make a face. 

Sara grins right back at her. "You like me silly," she says. "And there's still dinner." 

"Oh, well then. Thank you," Kendra says, lips pursing as she pulls a face that Sara kisses away. 

Kara doesn't think she'll ever get tired of this; of the three of them. Things feel perfect just like this. It makes her feel calmer somehow - like it's okay if she never figures out what sex things she wants to do with Lena, or how to talk about it. No matter what, she's got this. 

(But _oh_ that nervous part of her mind is still working, thinking about exactly what she wants to talk about and what if Lena thinks it's weird but _what if she doesn't_ and Kara's still not sure what would be worse.) 

Kara hears her name, and it pulls her out of her thoughts to find Sara and Kendra finished flirting with each other, leaning against the counter and staring at her expectantly. "Hey," Sara asks. "Where are you? We're going to eat." 

Kara shakes her head. "Sorry, long day," she says. It's not wrong, but it's not why she was daydreaming. Kendra's giving her this knowing sort of look, like she can guess _exactly_ what Kara was dreaming about. Kara shakes her head again, forces brightness into her voice. "Dinner sounds great." 

Kara's fine while they eat. Dinner does sound great, and Kara really is hungry; she taught a full morning of piano lessons and pulled an eight-hour shift at the cafe and this is the first hot food she's had since breakfast. It's one of Sara's specialties: falafel and salad and rice from the little shop down the street. 

Kara's fine until she gets caught up daydreaming _again_ , and she doesn't mean to but the girls are talking about work and one of them says the words _tied up_ and Kara's mind is just there again, thinking about that mental image and this time the girl tied to the bed has Lena standing next to her and Kara feels like she can't breathe in the very best way - 

"What's up with you?" Sara's asking. Her hand is on Kara's hand, like maybe she's tried to get her attention at least once before. Kara doesn't know if she's blushing, but her cheeks feel hot and she can't tell if that's embarrassment or the fact that thinking about this is getting her so _flustered_ every time her mind starts to wander. 

"Nothing?" Kara tries. 

Sara grins at her like that's an admission of something; Kara's always been a terrible liar. 

"I know," Kendra says. Her voice is kind as she asks, "Can I tell her?"

Kara's stomach flips a little, butterflies suddenly flaring to life. She doesn't say anything but she nods her agreement. Kendra reaches out to take Kara's other hand. "Lena wants to know Kara's sex wishlist." 

Kendra's so kind the way she says it, matter-of-fact with such tenderness in her voice, but Kara still has to resist the sudden urge to hide under the table. 

"Ohhhh," Sara says. 

Kara works up the nerve to look Sara in the eye and she's grinning, the same look she gives whenever they talk about Lena. "It's not a big deal," Kara tries. 

Sara squeezes Kara's hand and winks. "If it's not a big deal, why are you daydreaming about it?" 

Now Kara does hide; taking her hands back and covering her face with them. "Shut up," she says. 

She hears the soft scrape of Sara's chair against the floor, footsteps and then Sara's wrapping herself around Kara's back. She kisses at the back of Kara's neck, the top of her head, until Kara softens and sets her hands in her lap. "Hey," Sara whispers. "Don't worry about it." 

"I'm not worried, I just -"

"That nerd is lucky to have you. It's going to be fine."

"She's not a _nerd_ ," Kara starts, turning in her chair to look Sara in the eyes and she knows what Sara's doing but she also knows that it helps, it really does. She lets Sara tease her, lets Kendra chime in until the idea of talking to Lena fades away, something she can deal with another night. 

 

+

 

It's a Thursday, the next date night with Lena and Kara is so nervous about going over to Lena's place that she's practically vibrating. She managed to find the time to talk it over, first with herself and then with Sara and Kendra, knows what she's going to say. 

She trusts Lena. She trusts Lena to respect her boundaries, and she knows nothing would ever happen that she wasn't ready for but it's still overwhelming, the idea of just talking about this big thing. Because now that she's thought about it in a practical way, rather than just the abstract, she wants it so much that she can feel it like a physical ache. 

She brings donuts. Donuts are neutral: everyone likes them, and there's a place around the corner from Lena's apartment where the hipster bakers make fancy ones. They walked past it once, a few weeks ago, and Lena's pupils practically turned into little cartoon hearts staring at them. 

(At least if the sex discussion flops, they'll have donuts to fall back on. Kara made sure to get there early enough to catch the seasonal donut of the month. Now that she's standing in the hallway of Lena's apartment, this whole plan seems more than a little silly, but here she is in Lena's hallway in her cutest dress carrying a box of donuts, so she's pretty well committed.)

Lena meets her at the doorway and she lights up when she sees Kara. If it's possible, her smile gets even wider when she notices the donuts. "You shouldn't have," she says, and gives Kara a soft kiss on her cheek. It's casual, the kind of kiss Lena would give Kara when they're out in public, but tonight it makes Kara blush and her belly flutter with a mix of nerves and desire. 

"I wanted to," Kara says. "Besides, they had the creme brûlée ones you didn't get to try last time." 

Lena gives her this look, full of mock-desire, and says, "Well now you _have_ to let me try it." 

It's innocent; it's _baking_ , but Kara feels herself get shaky as she sets the box on Lena's counter and points out the donut in question. Lena's the kind of person who eats everything on proper dishes - Kara once caught her eating pizza with a knife and fork - and tonight is no exception. She gets a plate out, sets her donut down for a half-second before picking it up to take her first bite. 

Kara doesn't wait until Lena's mouth is full on purpose, but it does feel a lot safer to speak when Lena's otherwise occupied - like maybe if she's thinking about sugar and vanilla custard, she won't notice when Kara tells her that she'd like to be tied up some time. "So," Kara says. She's fidgeting; one hand worrying at the knuckles of her other, and she takes a moment to try and still them before she continues. "I was thinking about that thing we talked about, last week, and I maybe have some stuff that I'd like to try but it's kind of like. Intense, I guess? I don't know how to explain it." 

Lena's eyes go wide, and she starts to speak before she seems to remember herself and the huge bite of donut she just took. She tries to smile around it, gestures for a moment before she asks, "Intense like what?" 

Kara shrugs. It feels like the bottom's going to drop out of her stomach. 

Then Lena smiles, and takes one of Kara's worried hands to hold it in both of her own. "Tell me, Kara," she says. 

Kara feels a tug in her chest; a war between her desire to _do well_ whenever Lena phrases things in the shape of a command and the insistent flurry of anxiety. "Like, kink stuff," is all she can manage, so softly that she's not even sure Lena will be able to hear her.

"Of course that's okay," Lena says. Her voice is so soft and gentle and relief washes over Kara in a wave. 

"Really?" 

Lena nods. "I may or may not have some experience with that," she says. "But I need to know what you're thinking about." 

Kara's still tongue-tied, but somehow it's easier when she knows it's okay, when Lena's holding her hand and staring at her with those warm eyes and that kind smile. "I sometimes think it'd be nice to be tied up," she begins. She's watching Lena so closely, carefully considering every part of her face, but when she doesn't seem concerned, Kara gets brave enough to continue. "But not just tied up, like - tied up and someone else is in charge I guess. And I, um - when people tell me I'm doing a good job, sex is better?" 

Lena squeezes Kara's hand, and says, "I'd noticed that last thing." 

Kara ducks her head. Her face feels warm all the way to the tips of her ears and she's _sure_ she's blushing, but Lena is being so gentle right now that it feels okay that she's this embarrassed. "Is it okay?" 

Lena stands up, moves around the counter so that she can stand inside Kara's personal space. She cards her fingers through Kara's hair, gently scratching at her scalp and it's so calming, so _nice_. There's something about the mood Kara's in right now that makes her feel like she's smaller and Lena's larger than life, like she's safer with Lena's hand on her head. "That all sounds like something I'd really like to do," Lena says, her voice this low rumble that Kara feels in her own body as warmth and sweetness thrumming between her legs. "Of course it's okay. Is there anything else you'd like to try?"

Kara shakes her head. "No. But can I tell you later? If I think of more stuff?" 

Lena kisses the top of Kara's head, says, "Of course you can." 

Lena gets another plate, sets out a donut for Kara to eat. Somehow she manages to do it without breaking contact with Kara's body, her hands and hips sliding across Kara's back and shoulders. Kara feels herself leaning into the touch instinctively. Part of her brain is aware of how _absurd_ that is, how she's never this touch-hungry, but the rest of her feels like she couldn't stand to do anything else. "You should eat," Lena says. "While it's still fresh." 

Kara doesn't know where her head is but she's practically floating away, and it takes her a few moments to drag her focus back to food, to put her hands on the donut and take a bite. The sugar brings her back down to earth, helps her focus a little better. The seasonal donut tastes almost perfectly like key lime pie; it was a good choice after all. "So," Lena says. Her hand is still on Kara's shoulder and she slides it all the way down her arm before she breaks contact to sit across the table again. "Have you done this with any partners before?" 

Kara shakes her head in the negative. "I, um. I sort of just figured it out recently. That I might like it." 

Lena nods. "Have you thought about when you'd want to try some things out?"

Kara sets her donut down, key lime suddenly forgotten. Lena's watching her with desire in her eyes, now, and Kara feels pinned down. She's never been this _seen_ , before, and there's something both thrilling and comforting about feeling so exposed. She shifts in her seat, tries not to think about the fact that she's suddenly eager, or the way that everything between her legs is oversensitive as she moves. "No," she says. 

"What are you thinking about right now, Kara?" 

Kara swallows, says the first thing that comes to mind: "I didn't know talking about this would get me this wet." 

Lena breaks into a grin that's short-lived - Kara's lucky to notice it before Lena schools her expression into a subtler, more controlled smile. "Really," she says, a statement of fact, not a question. 

She's looking at Kara with a familiar expression; a particular kind of interest that's an easy barometer for the size of her desire. "What would you like to try first?" Lena asks after a pause that lasts just long enough for Kara's anxiety to flutter back into life. 

Kara stammers, stuck. There's a whole list of things on the tip of her tongue, a mental highlight reel of everything she's been researching suddenly vivid and explicit at the front of her mind. She fidgets, reaching out to take a piece of doughnut before letting it fall back onto the plate, untouched. 

Lena takes a bit of her own treat, licking frosting from her upper lip with a flourish that's purely for Kara's benefit. "How do you want me to tie you up?" she asks. 

Kara doesn't know how Lena can be so calm. She feels like she's still just a ball of nerves, the idea of actually talking about the specifics of this still overwhelming. She can feel herself going red as she sits, frozen. 

Lena smiles at her, kindly, and reaches across the table to take Kara's hand. Her fingers are cool and reassuring as she puts Kara's palm on top of one of her hands, covers it with the other and strokes at Kara's knuckles. "Can you tell me yes or no?" Lena asks, softly. 

"Yes," Kara says, practically a sigh of relief. Lena's making it so easy and she can't believe it, can't believe her luck and the way she feels right now. 

"Good," Lena says. Kara feels her shoulders lower, some of that nervous tension easing. "Do you want me to bind your wrists?"

Kara's not sure it's possible to feel her own pupils dilate, but if it is, that's what she's feeling. Her body seems to react with a concerted _yes_ at the suggestion, everything gently attuned and bending, metaphorically, toward the idea of that. "Yes," she says. 

Lena smiles. She's still got Kara's hand in her palm and she's practically petting it, her fingers stroking a path from Kara's wrist to her fingertips. "Your ankles?" Lena asks. 

"Yes." 

"Do you want me to use rope?"

"Yes." 

"What about cuffs?" Lena croons. She wraps her free hand loosely around Kara's wrist, before making sure to meet Kara's eyes and oh _god_ does Kara ever want that. "Do you want me to fuck you, while you're all tied up?" 

" _Yes,_ " Kara hisses. 

Her eyes flutter closed. Keeping them open suddenly feels like too much. She wants _precisely_ that, her desire so strong that it's nearly overwhelming. There's the physical part; the slick way her inner lips move as she fidgets in her seat. There's also the emotional part, the way her brain feels like one big _yes_. She wants to be obedient because she wants to be good, but she also wants it because everything Lena suggests sounds amazing. 

Eyes still shut, she hears Lena stand. 

Lena touches the underside of Kara's chin, applies pressure and Kara follows, her head looking up. It's a signal, an invitation to open her eyes but it takes a few moments before Kara can make herself obey. Kara's view is of Lena's face, dark-eyed and watching her with delight and intent. Lena kisses her once, slowly. 

It's enough to make Kara feel like she's going to float away, caught in this dreamy space she doesn't quite have a name for. "You need to come to bed," Lena says. 

Kara feels something behind her ribs release, her nerves giving way to lightness and affection because yes, she _does_ need to come to bed. Something about Lena noticing gets Kara in her most vulnerable places, makes her feel cared for in a way she can't quite express. "I do," she says in a voice that's half-whine, strung tight with desire. 

She feels Lena take her hand. There's a tug, tension along her arm from Lena until Kara manages to get her body to follow. She takes a step off of the stool, then two more. She feels clumsy, like her legs are suddenly the wrong length, but it's alright as long as Lena can lead her. 

They stop at the doorway to - no, it's the hall, connecting Lena's kitchen and living room to her bedroom. Lena stops leading Kara forward and they both stop. She turns her body, faces Kara and gives her a soft half-smile and Kara feels another flutter of want pass through her. 

Lena steps, into Kara's personal space and then further still, backing her up against the wall. She's still got Kara's hand in hers and she releases it, makes a point instead of taking one of Kara's wrists in each of her hands. Her grip is loose, barely a grip at all but Kara can't stop noticing it. She lifts Kara's arms, raises them and crosses them above her head. Her grip tightens into gentle pressure around both of Kara's wrists, giving the barest hint of restraint and _god_ it's more than enough. She's watching Kara intently, reading every microexpression and Kara can't even keep track of what her face is doing, she's too focused on what Lena's doing to her wrists. 

Lena's smile widens, and she gives Kara that little eyebrow quirk. Kara squirms in place, squeezing her thighs tight together to ease some of the tension between them. She's extra aware of her wrists and her cunt, the way that Lena's hands holding her in place are making her unbelievably ready to be touched right now. "You're really good at that," Kara whispers. 

Lena chuckles, this low, confident sound that's almost too much. "At what?" she whispers in reply. Lena's body is already pressed against the length of Kara, and it doesn't take much for her thigh to slide in between Kara's knees. "Holding you down?" 

Kara grinds down for it, already so eager. She feels her cunt clench, then flex and suddenly she's much, much wetter than she was before. "Yes," she sighs. "Please, I -" 

Lena swallows whatever Kara was going to say with a kiss. It's probably for the best; Kara's still not sure what she would have said. Her brain is still stuck, floating somewhere between _yes_ and _please_ , too far away to name specifics without effort. Kara doesn't want to put in effort. She just wants to keep floating, let Lena take her wherever she's supposed to go. 

Her wrists are back at her sides. She connects the dots, after a moment: her wrists are at her sides because Lena's released them, and she's leading her farther down the hall. 

They make it to the bedroom. Lena's bed is there, and Lena's looking at Kara and looking at her bed with a beautiful, composed sort of delight. "How are you doing?" Lena asks. 

Kara frowns. It feels too hard to answer, but she knows it's important for Lena to be able to check in with her. The thoughtful part of her eventually wins out. "Floaty," she manages. "I feel - different. But good different? Just like, it makes me so happy to let you be in control of things." 

Kara doesn't quite register her words until after she's spoken, and _god_ it's so honest, maybe too much so. She says it without stuttering, a sign that she's far gone. But Lena's looking at her with kindness and thought behind her eyes. "But you're alright to keep going?" she asks. 

Kara nods. "Yes. Yeah, I am." 

Lena tucks Kara's hair behind her ear. It shouldn't be enough to make Kara sensitive, but tonight she finds herself leaning into the touch and shivering. "Are you ready for me to make you come?"

" _Please,_ " Kara whispers. 

Lena smiles. She doesn't ask Kara to undress, she just does it: gently unzipping her dress, slipping it over her head with careful hands. Kara allows herself to be undressed. It feels so easy to slip back into that place of compliance, and Lena's doing nothing to dissuade her. She moves Kara's arms and legs like she's a doll, gives her gentle instructions ( _step_ ) when it's time to slip her legs out of her underwear.

Lena takes off her shirt, leaves her trousers and her bra on and part of Kara wants to protest. She loves feeling her partners naked, the slide of bare skin against her own, and in this particular state it feels like her skin wants that, like it's singing for it. She can't quite get that feeling past the stage of thought, though, because Lena is leading her back toward the bed and coaxing her onto it with a gentle push. 

Kara lands awkwardly, one leg up on the bed and the other hanging over the side, her arms barely responsive enough to break her fall. "Do you want my mouth?" Lena asks. 

"Please," Kara whispers. 

Lena moves to the edge of the bed and kneels. Kara feels another involuntary flex from her cunt, then the soft drip of wetness against her outer lips. She wants this, _badly_. 

Lena takes what feels like an eternity to arrange herself. She lifts Kara's knees over her shoulders one at a time, kissing along Kara's thighs and shifting in place on the floor, like she's trying to make sure she's comfortable. Kara can't quite suppress a soft, impatient whimper.

Lena places her palm flat on Kara's lower belly, just above her pelvis, and presses gently. "Be patient," she says. Her voice is calm and confident and Kara feels herself settle, her desire to be obedient overriding her impatience. 

When Lena's mouth finally makes contact, Kara feels it so strongly that she nearly hits the ceiling. She was already so aware, but this is somehow even _more_. Lena licks across the seam between Kara's thigh and her outer lips and Kara feels it like electricity, sensation humming across her skin and ending up at the place inside her where desire won't stop building. She cries out, tries to arch up but Lena's hand is still there, holding her down. "Hold still," Lena says. 

Kara hears herself make this high-pitched, needy sound but she forces her hips back into place, tries to think about keeping still. "Good girl," Lena whispers and Kara feels it again, that pressure and flex. She can't tell if she's any wetter; all she feels now is slipperiness and the ache of how much she wants to be touched. 

Lena's tongue moves across Kara's outer lips, slow and teasing. Kara keeps still, or at least does her best. Her hips are still wriggling, little movements she can't quite control, but the hand at her belly is keeping her from arching up, from tugging at Lena's hair and begging her like she wants to. She's still floating, but it's different now. Lena's in control of her and Kara's thoughts are focused on wanting, on the dream of Lena's tongue against her clit. She feels like she'd do anything, she needs it so much and Lena's so wonderful and she wants to be good, so good for her -

Lena slides her tongue in between Kara's lips and flicks it across Kara's clit. Her whimpering turns into a cry, loud and pleading. She's keeping still but Lena didn't say she had to be quiet and she has to tell Lena how much she _wants._

Lena replies with the hand on Kara's belly, strokes her thumb across the skin there in reassuring circles. She replies with her tongue on Kara's clit, licking at it in earnest and every movement feels beautiful, like exactly what Kara needs. She's already so close, so _ready_ and she can't quite believe it when she feels that familiar pressure inside her, feels everything go tight. Suddenly - much more quickly than she'd expected - her vision goes black and then white and then she's shaking and flexing against Lena's mouth, her orgasm hitting her hard and sudden. 

She sighs back against the bed as Lena keeps licking against her, wringing every last shudder from Kara until she's starry-eyed and exhausted. That floaty feeling is dissipating, and as Kara comes back to herself she feels the sheets wet underneath her, sees the way Lena wipes at her mouth and down to her chin and _oh_. 

Lena's grinning. "You didn't tell me you could do that," she says. 

Kara's caught, the afterglow making her dreamy and bold but the fact of accidentally gushing all over Lena's covers, her _face_ making her shy. "I didn't know I would -" she starts, but Lena cuts her off.

"Kara," Lena says, with a gentle command in her voice that makes Kara stop. "It's beautiful." 

"Oh," Kara whispers, suddenly light. 

Lena crawls onto the bed, positions herself so that Kara can move out of the wet spot she's left and curl against her side. "You're so sweet," Lena whispers, stroking at Kara's hair. "So good." 

Kara's still not quite back to herself, halfway back from that space of obedience and she can't help but preen. "I like being good for you," she says. 

"Good," Lena replies. 

It's barely early evening but Kara feels like she could drift off to sleep right now. She cuddles closer, her bare chest pressing against Lena's side. She wraps an arm across Lena's middle, and with the movement her shoulder brushes across Lena's breasts. She hears a gasp from above her, as Lena shifts in place. Kara takes her arm back lightning-quick, looking up at Lena with concern. "Are you alright?"

Lena's blushing. It takes Kara a moment to connect the dots: the way that she can see Lena's nipples tight with desire through the lace of her bra, Lena's thighs pressed tight together, the way she's looking at Kara with dilated pupils and red cheeks. "Oh," Kara whispers.

Of course Lena would be enjoying herself. Of course Lena would have her own desire, her own experience with this, and Kara feels silly for not noticing sooner. 

"I don't -" Lena starts. "It's alright. You don't have to -" 

Kara shakes her head. "I want to, though." 

Lena makes a noise that starts like laughter and ends in a low, sighing moan. "Good," she huffs. 

Kara rolls onto her side, finds Lena's breast with her mouth. The fabric of Lena's bra is sheer enough that she can feel the tip of Lena's nipple with her tongue and Kara flicks the tip of her tongue against it before enveloping it with her mouth, tasting lace but feeling warmth and softness. Above her, Lena cries out. 

When she's finished, Kara looks up and asks, "What do you need?"

Lena allows herself a thoughtful moment before she says, "I have an idea. If you're still in the mood to be good?"

"Oh gosh," Kara says. It's not a reply, not really, but Lena gets the idea. 

Lena rolls away, slips out of her clothes at the edge of the bed and comes back naked, bright-eyed like she's full of ideas. She's beautiful, so much soft skin and gentle curves and Kara knows it's been a week at most but it feels like ages since she's seen this much of Lena's body. Her eye is drawn to the dark hair between Lena's legs, and she reaches out to press her palm over Lena's cunt. 

Lena sighs, rocks her hips into the heel of Kara's hand. Kara's rewarded with a handful of Lena's cunt, warm and soft and slick against her palm. "I want to ride your face," Lena says, a little breathless. 

Kara bites her lip to keep from moaning. "Yes, please," she says. 

"Good," Lena replies. "Lie back." 

Kara lets herself be positioned against the pillows. Lena's bed doesn't have a headboard, but it's up against the wall and Lena arranges Kara so that she's lying a little ways down the bed. "Are you comfortable?" Lena asks. 

She sounds so gentle, so _kind_ even though Kara can sense the desire in her voice. "Yeah." 

"I'm going to ride you," Lena says. "Is that alright?"

"Yes." Kara says. 

"I want you to make me come," Lena says, and it's not a wish it's a _command_ and Kara feels the weight of it, somehow. 

"I will." 

Lena places her knees on either side of Kara's head, first. She's careful with Kara's hair, making sure it's out of the way. Kara appreciates her care, but she's also aware of Lena practically sitting on her chest, leaving a smear of arousal against her sternum and it's making her mouth water for this. 

Lena lowers herself down against Kara's face slowly. Kara's aware of Lena positioning herself up above, of the way her forearms are resting against the wall and her knees are spreading to bring her lower. But her field of vision is nothing but Lena's cunt, glistening and bright red and all she wants to do is taste it. Lena lowers herself further down, until she's hovering inches from Kara's mouth. Kara can feel the heat radiating from her, can see and smell her arousal and she just wants to be able to taste it. 

She wants Lena to give her the chance to be good. 

Kara reaches up, uses her hands to help guide Lena's hips the rest of the way down and onto Kara's mouth. She laps experimentally at the outside of Lena's vulva, tastes salt and the texture of coarse hair. Lena sighs above her and Kara feels herself grin as she nuzzles her way forward and parts Lena's outer lips with her tongue. 

Kissing Lena's clit is amazing. She's making the best noises, moaning from above Kara's head as Kara works at her with the tip of her tongue. She's so wet that it's soaking Kara's chin, dripping down Kara's neck. Kara can feel the way Lena's trying to keep still, but every so often she loses control and her hips move the smallest amount, grinding against Kara's face just enough to let Kara know that Lena's into this. She loves it here, warm and safe in the space between Lena's thighs, just listening to those wonderful sounds as Lena slumps against the wall above her. If she opens her eyes, she knows her view will be of Lena's body, the swell of her breasts and the curve of her belly and her face, eyes closed and gasping.

It doesn't take long before Lena's moans reach a fever pitch, the word _oh_ stretched higher and higher until it's nonsense. Lena comes against Kara's face with a gasp, her whole cunt pressed so close that Kara can feel the pulse of Lena's inner walls against her chin. Kara keeps working, her tongue slowing to gentle pressure against Lena's clit. 

Lena takes a deep breath, exhales it in a shaky, breathless laugh that makes pride swell in Kara's chest. Kara stills, moves her body to make it easier for Lena to dismount and arrange herself on the bed next to Kara. "You're so pretty," Kara says. 

Lena laughs again, makes a noise that's full of post-orgasmic smugness, and curls in against Kara's chest. "You're so -" she starts, but the sentence ends in a happy sigh that's not quite words. 

Kara can live with that. 

Lena settles her head against Kara's chest, and after a little while, Kara starts to drift. She's still half-caught, somewhere between that floaty state of obedience and her usual self. Everything just feels bigger, like she needs to take her time with her feelings. 

She doesn't fully notice Lena sitting up, not until Lena's stroking at her hair. "Are you okay?" she asks. 

Kara nods. "Yeah, I'm just - everything needs to be slow," she finally says. "For a little while." 

Lena chuckles. Kara opens her eyes to find Lena looking down at her, expression kind and caring. "What do you need?" she asks. 

"I don't know?" Kara says, frowning. "I just feel like I could melt right into the bed. If that makes sense."

"Kind of," Lena replies. "Are you hungry? Would you like to take a shower?"

Kara thinks for a while. It's harder than it should be to figure out how to answer. But then her stomach growls, loudly enough that Lena can hear it. "Probably food?" she says. "And maybe a shower, if it's not too much trouble." 

Lena kisses Kara's forehead. Her touch is gentle, but in this state Kara feels a little overwhelmed by the intimacy of it all the same. "I'll order some Thai," Lena says. "Do you want to shower on your own?" 

Kara thinks about being in the shower with Lena, warm and wet and slipping against each other, and shakes her head. She wants that, but not right now. "By myself, please." 

"Of course." 

Slowly, Kara makes her way to Lena's bathroom. She feels different - like she's just waking up from a long sleep, maybe. It's bigger than her usual postcoital feelings, different than just the endorphin rush from an orgasm. 

Lena gives her a soft, fluffy towel and a set of pyjamas from her drawer. Lena gets dressed herself, in a clean t-shirt and lounge pants printed with little cats wearing glasses. It's possibly the cutest thing Kara's ever seen. "I'll go wait for the delivery person," she says. "Call if you need me." 

Lena's shower is wonderful. Kara doesn't really need to clean herself up that much, but the feeling of the warm water on her shoulders is perfect. She runs her fingers along the collection of scented shower gels on the edge of the tub, tests them each with her nose in turn until she finds one that makes her feel happy. She rubs soap along her skin, enjoying the slippery feeling and the way the smell of citrus floats up to meet her. 

Once the soap is gone and her skin feels clean, she lets herself linger until she feels like she's back in her body a little more. 

The towel Lena gave her is soft, and Kara wraps herself up in it as soon as she gets out of the water. The cold air of the bathroom feels like a shock to her system, and she wriggles into Lena's pyjamas a bit too soon, arms and legs still damp. 

When Kara opens the bathroom door, she smells dinner. 

Lena's in the kitchen, fussing with boxes that look like way more takeout than the two of them could ever eat. Kara feels a sudden stab of guilt; she must have showered for longer than she thought. "Did I make you wait?"

Lena opens her arms, inviting, and Kara allows herself to be wrapped in a gentle hug. "Not at all," Lena says against the top of Kara's head. "You just missed the delivery, so I'd say your timing is perfect." 

Kara tries not to grin too widely, fails spectacularly. She's still too dreamy to not be honest. "Good," she says. "I was worried." 

Lena kisses Kara's cheek. "Don't be. Now, you need to eat." 

Kara grins. "I do need to eat, what's for dinner?"

There are two kinds of curry, a veggie dish that looks delicious, coconut rice and spring rolls. Kara looks up at Lena, delighted. "You got all this?" 

Lena smiles in reply. "I didn't want to interrupt you, and I wasn't sure what you'd be in the mood for." 

Kara giggles. "That's my secret: I'm always in the mood for all the Thai food. And pizza. Always pizza." 

Lena strokes Kara's hair, fiddling with the damp ends of the bun at the top of her head. "I'll keep that in mind for next time." 

_Next time._ It hangs in Kara's thoughts like a neon sign. The idea that they could do this again, but _more._ Kara knows that's the point; that's why she and Lena talked about it tonight. But the idea of taking things further still feels vaguely unreal. She thinks about it all the way through her first bowl of dinner and the giant glass of water that Lena hands her, unprompted. 

She's working on seconds and her third glass of water when Lena says, "So. Next time." 

"Yes?" Kara says, around a mouthful of spring roll. 

"When do you think that should be?" Lena's fidgeting with her hands, thumb and index finger of her right worrying at the pinky of her left. Kara knows that means she's nervous, but her thoughts are suddenly a jumble of several things she wants to do with Lena's fingers. 

Her body tells her next time should be _immediately_ but she's settled enough to know that's not a great idea. "I don't think I can decide that tonight," Kara says. "But soon. Definitely soon." 

She takes Lena's hand in hers, traces loops and hearts along her palm until Lena settles. "Soon sounds perfect," Lena says. Then, "I want to plan things, a little bit. So you know what to expect." 

Kara feels it again, a little shiver of desire that she's too exhausted to properly react to. "I think - yeah," she says. "Plans would be nice."


	2. stood still, i can barely breathe

Kara goes home the next day. She can't stop thinking about - well about a lot of things. The way she feels sort of light, like she's still a little fluttery from the night before. The way that Lena's voice keeps drifting back into her thoughts, the phantom feeling of Lena's hands around her wrists and that question: _do you want me to fuck you, while you're all tied up?_

Kara walks the long way back to Sara and Kendra's apartment, dreamy-eyed, taking her time. She doesn't need to hurry, not when she's thinking about how she and Lena have _plans._

She won't get a chance to talk to her girls until later - Sara's at work early and Kendra's opening the cafe. Kara barely has time to stop at home and get changed before she rushes off to rehearsal with the orchestra. 

Kara thinks about Lena. Of course she does. But she's also got to remember four piano parts and sight-read a new piece and she's so focused on that that she half-forgets about the night they had. At least until her phone buzzes with a text from Lena. It's nothing particularly scandalous, just a heart emoji and the words: _I had a lovely time last night_. 

But then a few minutes later another text comes through. _I've already started planning._

Kara never thought about all the ways that sitting at a piano bench could be sexy until right now, until she reads Lena's text and is suddenly so very, very aware of her body and how much she wants to know what Lena's _planning._

She spends the rest of rehearsal trying her very hardest to focus on her hands, on playing the notes and listening to the conductor and not the way that her phone is in her bag and she's a complete horny mess over getting a dirty text message from Lena. 

At home, after rehearsal, she sends a message back: _looking forward to it._

And then, without thinking, she sends the string of emojis that she'd send to Sara or Kendra: two pink hearts and then the squirting water droplets. 

Kara sends it to Lena and the bottom drops out of her stomach for a moment because oh god it's _not wrong_ but she's not sure she wants Lena to know that. She's not sure it's alright if she tells Lena that she's wet for her just thinking about their next time. 

It's minutes later when Lena replies. _Good to know_ , she says, with a little winking-faced emoji and then, on a new line, the water droplets and a kissing face. 

Kara looks at the screen for a moment, and then gets so flustered that she has to hide her phone under the couch cushion and go for a walk. 

 

Kendra's the one who starts the conversation, when they're all tucked in on the couch together that night. She leans in to kiss Kara's shoulder and asks, as casually as she can, "So, how did things go with Lena yesterday?" 

"Ohhh, how _did_ things go with Lena yesterday?" Sara echoes, sing-song and suddenly very interested. 

Kara squirms, the attention making her feel sort of fluttery and shy. It was big enough talking to Lena about this and - she doesn't mind if Kendra and Sara know. It's important that they do know, even if it's not really their thing and she trusts them to not be _bad_ about it, but it's all so new and it still feels big and a little secret and talking about it is a leap. 

So there's that, and then there's also the very clear memory of precisely how the sex was, how she felt when Lena wrapped her hands around her wrists and suggested that she was going to hold Kara down and the rush of desire she feels a day later just _thinking_ about it. 

"Fine," she manages to say. But her ears are hot and she knows she's blushing, she can't possibly not be. 

"That good, huh?" Kendra says, snaking her arm around Kara's shoulders and pulling her into a hug. 

"Maybe." Kara hedges, but she can't quite keep the recently-satisfied sound out of her voice.

"Okay but you can't just leave us _hanging_ ," Sara says. "What happened?"

"We, um. We talked about how there's some stuff I might want to try. Different stuff." Kara says, takes a shaky breath. "And it was a really productive conversation." 

Sara is the one who laughs first, at Kara's careful phrasing and the way her blush deepens. "I'll bet it was productive," she says with a grin. "You look very _relaxed_ tonight." 

Kara doesn't think it's possible to get more embarrassed but somehow she manages, another flush of warmth running through her. But she also preens a little. She's _so_ relaxed, and she'd never say it but last night she got to come all over Lena's face and she's going to be thinking about that fact for a long, long time. Kara lets her thoughts settle on that mental image for a moment: Lena's face all slick with her, telling Kara that she's beautiful. 

"I am," Kara says. "Extremely relaxed." 

"So what are you planning?" Sara asks. "If you're allowed to share."

Her tone is noncommittal but she's watching Kara with interest. Kara shrugs. "I don't know. Maybe - maybe bondage stuff," she manages to mumble.

Sara makes a face, nods appreciatively. "Damn, good for you." 

From Kara's other side, Kendra kisses her temple. "I'm proud of you," she says. It's so soft, so sweet of both of them and all of it just makes Kara feel light. Like she's letting out a breath she didn't know she was holding, releasing worry she wasn't fully aware of about how Sara and Kendra might feel. 

Kara's phone buzzes. She almost misses it - the vibration comes from underneath the cushion beside her, the one that Sara's thigh is resting on. Sara finds her phone first, and Kara gets the briefest glimpse of a notification, Lena's name and the fact that it's a photo message and her heart is suddenly racing. Sara turns away, separating Kara from her phone with her body and squints at the thumbnail for a moment.

Kara is going to change her privacy settings _immediately,_ Kara can't believe she didn't keep better track of her phone, she's going to die of embarrassment right this minute, she's going to - "Oh, honey you're in for a ride," Sara says, and hands the phone to Kara. 

The photo is just a pair of handcuffs, but they're - not the dumb novelty ones, like sexy police handcuffs. These look sturdy, made of thick leather with lovely metal buckles and little rings on the outside. Lena's message isn't particularly sexual but it doesn't matter, not when the photo on its own sends a rush of lust through Kara like an actual wave, all of her thoughts suddenly down between her legs. _I was wondering what you thought of these_ , Lena's written.

Kara looks at her phone. She thinks a lot of things, all of them sexual, all of them variants on _yes please._ "Fuck me," she whispers. 

Kendra cranes her neck to look over Kara's shoulder, giggles. "I think she's going to," she says. 

Kara's hands feel like she's shaking but she manages to text back: _I think they look great. Really great._

Lena messages back, a winking face and a single word: _good._

 

+

 

It's a week and a half - two weeks after their first talk - before Kara and Lena have everything they need. Their next Thursday night is an odd mix of catching up on sitcoms from the early 2000s and going through photos and websites that make Kara blush all the way to her ears. But they make a plan.

(Part of that plan is Lena picking up some - _items,_ they're not sex toys but Kara doesn't quite have a word for them yet - so that they're ready at her apartment. The other part is a safety system; the decided on stoplights rather than a safe word in case Kara feels uncomfortable. Kara's already sent Lena a list of her favourite movies and takeout for afterward, that's the last thing they need.)

So there's a plan, and Kara's ready for it but she wakes up on Thursday morning and it just hits her, how very _Thursday_ it is today and how that means she's going to go over to Lena's and maybe do - stuff. Big, exciting stuff that she can't quite stop thinking about. 

She barely eats breakfast, only eats lunch because Sara's home with her and she slides a plate of leftovers across the kitchen table. "Eat up," she says. "You need to carb-load." 

Kara rolls her eyes at the easy joke but she's blushing all the same. Sara's not wrong. "Don't be gross."

Sara sticks her tongue out at Kara, says, "I'm not being gross, I'm an _athlete_ and you're going to do a sport tonight. Have some stupid lunch." 

Kara's phone buzzes, and she picks it up to read a few messages - a few from the band group chat about the show they're playing next week, one from Kendra about the obnoxious new regular at the coffee shop - while she tries her best to eat. It's a good lunch; cold leftover chicken with veggies and rice and Sara's favourite salad dressing. Idly, she flicks to her most recent conversation with Lena, sends a message: _still on for this evening?_

Lena sends back a selfie, a few minutes later: a close frame of her winking with a kissing face and it sends a little thrill of nervous lust through Kara's belly. She takes a breath, forces herself to take another bite of salad. Sara's not wrong. 

She doesn't even notice Sara looking over her shoulder until her phone's in Sara's hand and Sara's giving the photo a low, impressed whistle. "We'd better get you some Gatorade," Sara says. "You're going to come back _so_ dehydrated." 

Kara giggles around another mouthful of salad. She thinks back to last Thursday and the one before, the way her body _responded_ to Lena and oh, Sara's not wrong about that either. Something in Sara's tone makes Kara feel brave, crossing the line from nervous-and-shy to nervous-but-confident and she manages to wink at Sara. "You'd better stock up," Kara says. "I think you're right." 

 

+

 

Kara's trying to be cool. She's trying to be cool and chill and not nervous because this is just going to Lena's place. She does this every week. 

(Except; it's just going to Lena's place and when she texted that she was on her way Lena replied with the squirting water-droplet emoji and the emoji blowing a kiss and a little fire emoji and Kara's hands started shaking so badly that she couldn't text a reply.) 

She's wearing a sweater and jeans, because Lena didn't tell her to dress up and she's taking her at her word; she wants to be comfortable to start things off. Lena answers the door dressed similarly; put together but comfortable, and that helps. Lena's hair is pulled back near the top of her head in a loose ponytail and she's wearing a flannel shirt and jeans. The whole look is soft, fashionably casual but strategically easy to undress. 

Kara takes a deep breath on the threshold to Lena's apartment, and steps inside. 

Kara's hair is loose around her shoulders and as Lena pulls her into a one-armed hug to say hello, she uses her other hand to tuck a section behind Kara's ears. 

"How was your day?" Lena asks. Her voice is honey-sweet as she lets her free arm settle, wrapping it around Kara's waist. She's leaning her whole body into Kara's, like she knows how much she needs the contact. 

The nerves in Kara's belly loosen slightly. She can do this. She can tell Lena about her day. "Good," Kara says.

Lena kisses Kara's nose, exhales against her skin in a ticklish way that makes Kara giggle. "Did you do anything fun?" she asks. 

Kara wrinkles her nose, shakes her head to the negative. "Not really." 

Lena strokes Kara's hair again, this time smoothing it behind her ear and then running her hand down the side of Kara's neck to rest gently at her collarbone. "Were you nervous?" she asks. 

Kara nods. 

Lena kisses her again, soft and slow. Her mouth starts out reassuring but it still makes Kara breathless, her kisses always seem to. "Come here," Lena says softly, pulling back to look Kara in the eyes. 

Lena leads Kara inside, motions for her to sit in her usual spot on the couch. Kara sits, tucks her knees against her chest and wraps her arms around them. Lena sits beside her, in the middle cushion, just near enough that she can keep contact with Kara. 

"How are you doing now?" Lena asks. She's touching Kara's foot, and she slides that hand up to run across Kara's shin, over her joined hands and up her arm to her shoulder.

"Better," Kara says. Her voice comes out small and soft and she doesn't mean it to; forces herself to speak louder. "Still a little - I don't know." 

"Were you nervous thinking about this?"

Kara nods again, yes. 

Lena ducks her head, forcing eye contact that Kara hadn't realized she was avoiding. Her gaze is focused, and when she lifts her eyebrows Kara feels like her chin moves with them, her head lifting instinctively to meet Lena's eyes. "Do you still want to do what we talked about?" 

Kara's voice is soft, but she's sure when she says, "Yes."

"Good," Lena says. 

She curls her knees underneath herself, rises up and kisses Kara. Her mouth is soft, barely pressing against Kara's at all. Kara can feel Lena's breath, can feel the soft tickle of Lena's nose against her own. Lena's hand snakes up to cup Kara's jaw and she hovers, a very specific sort of invitation. Kara lets herself take in the feel of it. She lets herself settle into the closeness of Lena, to the way it feels to have Lena waiting on her like this. 

Lena's fingertips press against the angle of Kara's jaw. She's not rough, doesn't force anything, but it's just enough encouragement that Kara sighs her way forward and kisses Lena properly. Lena is the one who hums into the kiss first, Kara whimpering softly in reply and suddenly, Kara's nervousness dissipates. In its place she feels a gentle calm. She knows this. She knows Lena's mouth, knows how she likes to kiss and the smell of her hair and the way her body feels under Kara's hands. This is okay. 

Lena moves backward and Kara tries to follow, before her knees bump against Lena's thigh and she can't quite keep kissing. Lena's mouth is gently swollen and she's looking at Kara with purpose in her eyes. "Come here," she says. "I think you should sit in my lap." 

It's a command, but a soft one: Lena working her up to being ordered around. Kara's not quite in that obedient headspace yet, but at Lena's words she feels like she sinks into it, a little. 

Kara does. She settles herself with one knee on either side of Lena's hips and sits in her lap. Her hands come up to Lena's shoulders and Lena's hands wrap around her waist. Kara giggles. "It's like we're slow-dancing," she says.

Lena chuckles in reply. Her hand snakes up Kara's spine, finds the back of her head and she drags her nails across Kara's scalp, scratching gently. Kara always loves that; the gentle rush of sensation along her scalp just overwhelming enough that she shivers. 

When her eyes open again, Lena's watching her with an expression that's not quite smug but it's close - satisfaction and pride at undoing Kara, just a little. "I don't want to slow-dance," Lena says. "I want you to kiss me." 

Now Kara starts to feel it: the tug of obedience as Lena tells her precisely what she wants her to do. She leans forward, both hands sliding to cup Lena's jaw, and gives her a kiss. Lena sighs into it, mouth falling open under the pressure of Kara's kiss and suddenly Kara's sliding her tongue against Lena's. Lena's tongue curls against Kara's and then there's a rush of pressure as Lena closes her mouth just a little and sucks against Kara's tongue. It's a _great_ kiss, slippery and wet and full of delicious, filthy promise and when it finally ends, Kara is panting and she can feel the first stirrings between her thighs, the beginning ache of desire. Lena smiles up at her, and says, "Good girl." 

Kara's body reacts before her brain does. She hears herself gasp, feels the soft flutter between her legs as everything clenches with desire. By the time Kara's brain has caught up, her lower lip is in between her teeth and she's blushing down at Lena. "Thank you," she whispers. 

Lena scratches at her scalp again, moves to run her hand across the top of Kara's head, petting her. "Of course," Lena says. "It's important to me that you know if you're doing a good job." 

Kara feels it now. That soft, floaty sensation, like she's drifting into something wonderful. "Thank you," she says again. 

Lena smiles, says. "I want you to kiss me again." 

Kara does. Kara _obeys_ , her whole body leaning in to kiss Lena like she couldn't imagine doing anything else; like kissing Lena is the most important thing she could possibly be doing. She kisses Lena with all of herself; rubbing as close to Lena's body as she can while she pours as much gratitude and desire as she can manage into her kiss. She kisses until Lena breaks it, looking up at Kara with dark eyes and a soft smile, arousal clear on her face. Kara can't help but feel a swell of pride rising in her chest. She _did that_ , she made Lena feel _good._ "You," Lena begins, breathlessly, before catching herself. "You can play with my tits. If you want." 

Kara has to bite back a moan. It's not at touching Lena's breasts - although obviously those are _lovely_ , and one of Kara's favourite things to touch. It's the idea that she has permission, that she _needs_ permission given this way in the first place. "Yes please," she murmurs. 

Lena smiles. 

Her hands are almost too shaky to manage Lena's buttons. It's not a complicated shirt, but Kara's so full of desire, both to touch and to touch _well_ , to do the very best job of opening Lena's shirt. 

When she sees Lena shirtless, she does moan just a little. Lena's bra is _gorgeous._ It's lace all over, sheer mesh with little floral details and Kara can see her nipples right through the material. The navy of the fabric is stark against her skin, and _oh_ it's just so pretty. "Do you like it?" Lena asks. 

Kara nods. "Yes." 

"I want you to touch me through it," Lena says. 

Kara bites her lip, whispers, "Okay." 

It feels like a lot of responsibility, but Kara manages. She cups Lena's chest through her bra and feels the weight of her breasts through it, the soft peaks of Lena's nipples against her palms. She runs her hands downward, slides both thumbs across the firmness there and is rewarded with a sigh, with Lena arching up into her touch and grinning. "Good," Lena whispers. Kara feels it in her ribs, suddenly light and so _proud_ of herself, more proud than she should be. "Now touch me under it."

Kara shivers a little bit. She doesn't moan, but she can't keep herself from a soft little hum of delight at the idea, at getting to touch Lena's skin. "Okay," she says. 

She reaches around to Lena's back, finds the clasp of her bra and squeezes, unhooking it on the first try. Lena's trying to look serious, like she's in control of this, but her mouth twitches up in a little smile at Kara's success. 

Kara slides her hands around, up Lena's ribs and around her shoulders. Kara's arms slide until Lena's shirt slides down her arms behind her body, and her bra follows shortly after. Kara sits and looks. Lena's naked from the waist up, her skin bare for Kara, a blush creeping up her chest as Kara starts to get her worked up. Her hands are still a little shaky as she touches, runs her hands along Lena's sides and cups her breasts but it's easier now. It's easier because Kara can see the way her touch still gives Lena goosebumps. 

It's easier because Lena told her do to this and she can tell by the way Lena's body is responding that she's doing a good job. 

Kara wants to do more. She wants to bend down and drag her tongue along Lena's nipples, then take them into her mouth and suck the way she knows Lena likes. She wants to lick her way down Lena's belly and unbutton her jeans and taste her. 

But Lena said _touch_ , and Kara doesn't know how literal she is with this yet. She wants to be sure that she's doing things right. 

She's got her lower lip between her teeth, ready to ask the question, when Lena speaks. "Good," Lena murmurs. "So good." Then she reaches up, cups Kara's chin with her hand and angles Kara's head so that she's looking into Lena's eyes instead of at her chest. "How are you doing?" 

Kara frowns. Thinking feels difficult - there's so much to feel right now, so much that she wants, that it takes her a while to answer. "Good? I think?" She finally says. "It's still sort of new." 

Lena strokes Kara's cheek and pulls her down for a kiss. "Still good new, though?" 

"Yes," Kara replies, so quickly that Lena laughs a little. "Yes definitely good new. I just - really want to do a good job, I know that's silly, but I -" 

Lena silences Kara with another kiss, this one slow and deep and deliberate. "Kara," she whispers. "That's kind of the point." 

"Oh," Kara says. "Right." 

"Do you want to be good for me?" Lena murmurs. The hand at Kara's chin is caressing her, but it's also keeping her still, making sure Lena holds Kara's gaze. 

Kara feels Lena's eyes in her whole body, in the pit of her stomach, in the sudden jolt of desire between her legs. Her whole body suddenly feels _sensitive_ , somehow. Like she's more aware than she should be of all of her nerve endings, of the fact that Lena's looking at her. At the same time, everything feels a little farther away. It's almost dreamlike, this state, and Kara lets herself relax into it. "Yes, I do," she says. 

Lena runs her hands down the length of Kara's body. She starts at Kara's head, scratching hands through her hair and across her scalp and then continues down, dragging her fingertips from Kara's nape down to her ass, then sliding across the backs of her thighs and ending at her knees. It feels like being petted, like she _belongs_ to Lena, a thing she didn't know she wanted until right this minute. 

"I have something for you in the bathroom," Lena says. Her voice is calm and even but somehow still commanding. Kara feels her whole body respond just to the sound of it. "I'd like you to take your clothes off, and put it on."

Kara feels her cunt flutter, has to bite her lip to keep herself from whimpering. She's suddenly _so_ wet, so full of desire. She's got the vaguest sense of what might be waiting for her there - they talked about this - and oh, does she ever want it. 

Lena pets her again, head to knee, and says, "Can you do that for me?"

Kara breathes in and out, trying to steady herself. Dimly, she's aware of the fact that she's supposed to reply. It takes more effort than it should for Kara to say, "Yes. Yes I can." 

Lena smiles, runs her hands along the length of Kara one last time. "Good girl," she says. "I'll meet you in the bedroom once you're done." 

Kara slides off of Lena's lap on legs that shouldn't feel as wobbly as they do. The bathroom isn't far, but it feels like ages before she manages to walk down the hall, to open the right door and shut it behind her. 

 

The bathroom looks - normal. Kara doesn't know what she expected. This is still Lena's apartment, this is still her bathroom with the rainbow of scented shower gel on the side of the tub and the soap in the dish that's got glitter inside it and the shower curtain with the periodic table of the elements printed on one side. Of course it wouldn't look any different. 

The only thing out of the ordinary is on the bathroom counter. 

It's this - Kara doesn't even know if she can call it a _garment_ , but it's not quite a _sex toy_ , either. It's this collection of straps, each made of sparkly pink vinyl and connected with little metal rings, with a buckle connecting two of them. She stares at it for a long while before she realizes that she's holding her breath. 

She breathes. 

Lena sent her a photo, she remembers: a woman in a garment just like this, made of straps that wrap around her ribs and sternum and running under her breasts. Kara reaches out and runs her finger along the edge of one of the straps and thinks about putting it on herself. Just the thought makes her throb, squeezing her thighs together instinctively. It's just so - she _wants this._ She wants to wear it, wants to feel the straps against her ribs, wants Lena to pull her by those straps and call her _sweetheart_. 

She takes off her sweater. There's nobody else in here to see, but Kara almost wraps her arms around herself to cover up. It feels vulnerable, getting herself into something like this, but at the same time she's glad she has the time by herself to adjust to this without anyone around. 

Her bra goes next, and then she holds up the harness and tries to work out which part goes where. Up close, she realizes that there's buckles on every strap; each part adjustable to the size and shape of her. There's one strap that's smaller than the others, two pieces of vinyl connected to a ring on one side and each other on the other. There's no way they'd be large enough to fit around her waist, and it takes Kara a moment of frowning before she realizes - _oh._

She buckles the strap in question around her neck, fitting at the back like a choker ( _a collar_ , the filthy part of her mind supplies), and tries not to think about how the weight of it against her throat is making her wet. 

The next strap falls into place between her breasts, sitting neatly along her sternum and connecting to another ring that sits just at the bottom of her ribcage. Two more straps connect there, and those are clearly meant to fit around her back, twin buckles letting her adjust them. She settles it into place, tightening until it's not snug but she can _feel it_ , all around her. 

Kara chances a look at herself in the mirror and stops cold. She looks - she doesn't even know. She looks _pretty_ like this, her hair tousled around her shoulder and those pink straps sitting nice against her skin. They frame her throat and her breasts and the line of her waist and she doesn't know how it took her this long to realize just how pretty she'd feel in something like this. 

Lena didn't say anything about her jeans, or what to do with the rest of her clothes, but Kara slips out of her jeans and underwear. With the chest harness on, it doesn't feel right to be wearing other clothes. 

There's a wet spot on her underwear and Kara blushes at the sight of it, folds her panties up and hides them inside the pocket of her jeans. She's so hot for this, and honestly it's all she can do to keep from touching herself, especially now that she's naked. 

 

Lena is waiting for her in the bedroom. 

She's taken the rest of her clothing off, and she's waiting on the bed naked and beautiful, so beautiful that Kara whispers, "Gosh." 

Lena smiles when she sees Kara. She smiles and it's got an edge to it - the smile that Kara knows as one full of desire. Something in her feels warm at the knowledge that she can make Lena look at her like that. "You look good," Lena says. 

Kara blushes, so hard that her whole face and chest feel warm. "Thank you," she says. 

Lena stands up, moves from the bed to the doorway where Kara's waiting. She runs her hands along Kara's back, her ribs, her chest. She checks each buckle of the harness Kara's wearing in turn - fixing the ends of the straps sticking out here, tightening a strap by one or two notches there. It's not strictly necessary. Kara's sure the harness was on right when she left the bathroom. But there's something about Lena doing it that's just _nice_. 

Lena checking her, adjusting her, feels like an embrace. It also drops Kara further into that space, the dreamy place where everything is being taken care of; where all she wants to do is defer everything to Lena. "You did such a good job," Lena whispers. 

Kara's body responds again, Lena's _good job_ hitting her almost like touch. "Thank you," she whispers. 

"I need you to put your arms out in front of you," Lena says next. 

Kara does. 

Lena goes to the nightstand, and for the first time Kara notices what she's got set out there: a set of leather wrist cuffs with a little metal connector dangling from one of them. She picks up the cuffs, and the sight of them in Lena's hands just makes Kara feel dreamier, like her eyes won't focus quite right. Lena slips one on first, buckles it tight around Kara's wrist and then slips her finger in between Kara's wrist and the cuff, making sure there's some space there. "Too tight?" Lena asks, softly. 

Kara shakes her head. "No," she says. "No, it's good." 

Lena smiles, and cuffs Kara's other wrist. 

The feel of them just makes Kara feel so _safe._ It's exciting first, obviously - Kara's trying not to think too hard about _how_ exciting, about the way that she can feel wetness against her inner thighs. But it's also somehow relaxing, like it's alright to just defer and - _submit._ That's the word. Of course that's the word. 

Lena lifts Kara's wrists to her chest, holding them close to the bottom ring of her harness. Kara hears the click of metal once, twice, three times. When Lena's hands come away, Kara's wrists stay put. It takes her a minute to process it, to understand that the rings on her cuffs are connected to the ring on her harness. She tugs once - experimentally - and is rewarded with the gentle bite of vinyl against her lower back and the clink of metal, but her hands don't move. "Oh," she whispers. 

"Is this okay?" Lena asks. She's watching Kara carefully, her eyes thoughtful and kind and another wave of that relaxed, submissive feeling washes over her. 

"Yes," Kara says. "Yes, it's okay." 

"Red, yellow, or green?" Lena asks. 

"Green," Kara says. "Very green." 

Lena smiles. She touches along Kara's arms, before reaching out and caressing her breasts, pinching at her nipples just right. "Good," Lena says. "You look lovely like this. So pretty." 

Kara can't help but preen, her back arching her chest into Lena's touch. "Do you want to do something good for me?" Lena asks. 

"Yes please," Kara says. The words come out of her mouth before she can think about them, and a faraway part of her brain is a little embarrassed but the parts of Kara that are here are just so _happy_ , it doesn't feel like it matters. It doesn't feel like anything in the world is as important as doing something good for Lena. 

"I want you to go down on me," Lena says. "Can you do that?" 

"Yes," Kara says. "Yes I'd love to." 

Kara moves her arms, reaching out to wrap arms around Lena's waist but the restraints stop her short. The cuffs clink and the edges of them chafe at her wrists, just enough to remind Kara that they're there. 

Lena chuckles, and brushes Kara's hair behind her ear. "I want you to go down on me all tied up like that." 

Kara can't help it: she closes her eyes and whimpers. She wants that. She wants to do precisely that. 

Lena thinks of everything Kara can't process, right now. She's the one that gets behind Kara and eases her to sitting on the bed, then guides her off of the bed and onto her knees, just at the edge. "Are you alright like that? Are you comfortable?" 

Kara nods again. "Yes," she says. "Yes, thank you." 

Lena settles herself on the bed in front of Kara, one thigh resting on each of Kara's shoulders. She's naked, and Kara knew that but she hadn't fully _processed_ it until now, with Lena's cunt inches from her nose. Her own desire was too distracting for her to think about Lena, or what Lena might be feeling. But now that she's here she can tell, can feel-smell-see the slickness on Lena's outer lips. 

Lena reaches forward, runs her fingertips along the side of Kara's cheek. She's looking at Kara with such tenderness that her words are almost a shock: "Are you going to eat me out like a good girl?" she asks. 

Kara feels her cunt flex, feels a hard shudder of desire between her own legs and she has to clench her thighs together against the feel of it just for a moment. 

She leans forward, and Lena slides back, arching her hips to rub herself against Kara's mouth. It's different, going down on Lena like this. She doesn't feel like she uses her hands that much, but it's the fact that she _can't_ that makes this special. That instead of bracing herself against Lena's thighs, or the bed, she's got her cuffed hands resting against the mattress and she's nosing her way toward Lena's clit. 

Time feels like it passes differently, when Kara's feeling like this. She's too focused and not focused enough, all at once. She feels deeply, acutely aware of the feel of Lena's clit under her tongue, of the way that she tastes and the way that Lena's slickness is coating her chin. She's aware of the sounds that Lena makes when she flicks her tongue just the right way, of the way that Lena's hand threads through her hair and pulls just a little bit when Kara gets her just right. 

She not thinking about making Lena come. All she can think about it how she wants to do a good job and how _wet_ it's making her to hear those sounds from Lena above her. She wants Lena to grind against her face forever, wants to lick and lick and just make Lena feel _good_. 

Kara's also aware of how much making Lena feel good is affecting _her._ She's always enjoyed giving oral sex, but this is something else entirely. This is Lena moaning above her and Kara squeezing her thighs together in reply. This is Lena tugging on her hair and whimpering _harder_ and Kara feeling her cunt sort of flutter and pulse and make her thighs wet without even being touched. 

Kara just likes this so much that she barely processes the way Lena stills underneath her. She notices the way Lena arches up, the way she can feel Lena's inner walls suddenly begin to pulse against her chin, but she doesn't connect it to _Lena having an orgasm_ until Lena's shoving her head away, breathless. "Kara, good," she's gasping. "You're so good, I need you to stop." 

Kara stops. She can't - she's still got Lena all over her mouth, and her hands won't reach to wipe it off so she doesn't try. She just waits while Lena shudders, watches her cunt as the last waves of her orgasm fade away. "Good," Lena says again, breathlessly. "Can you stand up?" 

Kara frowns. She doesn't have her hands, and her legs underneath her feel a bit wobbly from all of the kneeling. "I don't know," she finally says. 

Lena sits up. She's red-faced, still panting, but she looks stronger than Kara feels as she takes her by the elbows, helps her balance so that she can stand. 

"Did you like that?" Lena asks. 

Kara bites her lip, tries not to blush as she nods. "Yes," she says. 

Lena runs her hand across Kara's lips, down her cheek, across her chin. She must be able to feel it; her own slick all over Kara's mouth. "Do you think I should check and see how much you liked that?" 

Kara's thighs squeeze themselves together again, instinctively. She liked it so much - maybe too much - and she wants Lena to know because she wants Lena to touch her, but she's also a little shy about it. Lena drags her thumb across Kara's lower lip again, questioning. 

"Kara?" she asks. Her voice is stronger now, less breathless and more commanding, and the sound of it hits Kara right between her legs. 

"Yes," Kara finally manages. 

"I need you to spread your legs, then, Kara." 

Kara takes a step to the side, leaves just enough room between her legs for Lena's hand to slip into place. Lena touches her so gently, running her palm across Kara's outer lips and it shouldn't do much to Kara at all but she's so wet so sensitive that the feel of it makes Kara shudder against her. "You're so wet," Lena whispers. "Did you get that wet from going down on me?" 

Kara nods. "Yes." 

"What should we do about it?" Lena asks. 

She's looking up at Kara, and her hand is still in between Kara's legs, brushing ever so gently against her. Kara doesn't know what she wants. She knows she wants to come, more badly than she's ever wanted it in her life. But right now - tied up, Lena all over her face, her own cunt getting Lena's hand all wet, she doesn't know how to say it. 

"Do you need me to give you options?" Lena asks. Her thumb runs across the top of Kara's cunt, overtop of her clit, and presses gently. 

"Yes," Kara half-sobs. "Please."

"Alright?" Lena says. Her voice is so soft, so kind and the sound of it relaxes Kara a little. "Do you want my mouth, or do you want me to fuck you?" 

Kara shivers again. Her hips buck down, rocking gently against Lena's fingertips. "Fuck me," she whispers. "Please." 

"Do you want a toy, or do you want my fingers?" Lena asks. 

Kara frowns. She thinks about Lena fucking her with a strap-on, and the thought of it makes her ache. But then she thinks about Lena's fingers, about how _close_ she feels to Lena when her hand is inside and oh, _oh_ of course she wants that more. "Fingers," Kara manages.

Lena smiles. "Alright," she says. "You've been so good I think you've earned it." 

Lena's hand stops cupping Kara, and it's all Kara can do not to whine. But then she hears the clink of metal, feels Lena unhooking the clips that connect her cuffs to her chest. There's another sound, and then Kara's wrists are clipped to each other but free of her chest. "I think you should get on the bed," Lena says. 

Kara nods. She all but bounces onto the bed, arranges herself under Lena's guidance with her legs spread wide, with her cuffed wrists above her head. 

Lena curls up beside her on the bed. She presses her body against Kara's side, providing contact, and it's so nice to be touched that Kara can hardly process it. She's just so dreamy, so full of obedience and happiness and wanting right now. Lena kisses her, slow and deep, and Kara groans into her mouth without thinking, too full of desire to hold back. 

Lena's free hand is resting on Kara's hip, and as Lena breaks their kiss she slides it lower. 

Kara's so wet that Lena's fingers practically slip into her, and it's not enough until it _is_ , until Lena's filling her up and stretching her out and starting to fuck her. "You're so wet for me," Lena whispers. "I want you to come for me." 

Kara feels herself flex around Lena's hand, her inner walls gripping tight and the resistance of it feels _amazing_. "Want to," she whispers. 

Lena fucks her more deeply. Her hand is perfect, all of this is perfect, Kara's never felt quite like this before. Everything feels unfocused but also _more_ , like it's easier to think about her cunt, like everything's more sensitive. Lena's thumb finds her clit and Kara cries out, coming wet and hard against Lena's hand.

Kara's orgasm lasts for what feels like forever. She's just so worked up, and coming down is a process, a hundred shuddering clenching waves and with each one she can feel herself getting Lena's hand even wetter. This is so good. Orgasms are so good. 

She just feels so _done_ , so warm and safe and so much dreamier than she ever has before. Kara notices when Lena slides her hand out of her, slow and gentle with a hand on Kara's belly. 

She floats for a little while, and the next thing she's aware of is Lena's hands touching her wrists, unbuckling the cuffs there. Kara forgot all about them, but it's nice of Lena. It's nice of Lena to move her arms down so that she can wrap around Lena and cuddle her, full-body. 

Lena's body is so soft. Kara forgot how soft she was until just now, but having Lena here in front of her is a _great_ reminder. She likes the naked parts of Lena best, nuzzles closer to the bare skin of her chest. Lena strokes her hair and whispers, "You did a good job, Kara. You did so good." 

It helps that she says that. It helps that she holds Kara tight, and doesn't rush her once. 

They stay together until Kara feels like she's back to herself, and the stars in her eyes have faded. "Wow," she whispers. 

Lena chuckles. Kara can feel it against the top of her head, a little puff of breath and Lena's mouth brushing her hair. "Are you okay?" Lena asks. 

"Oh _fuck_ , yes." Kara replies, and it's more emphatic than even she realized, enough that she laughs. 

Slowly Kara's becoming aware of more things. She notices how warm it is between their bodies; her skin still overheated. She notices how _wet_ everything is, her thighs and butt and everything between her legs. It's almost certainly all _her_ , Kara feels an familiar thrill of pride and embarrassment about it. She's aware of the straps of her harness, not quite cutting but pressing into her skin a little uncomfortably, and the burn of her arm muscles from being held in a position they're not used to. 

It's fantastic. All of it. 

Kara shifts in place on the bed, giggles a little. "Is it ok if I move somewhere a little drier?" she asks. 

Lena laughs as well, shifts to the edge of the bed so that Kara has space to move. "I did laundry this afternoon just in case." 

"Good," Kara says. She leans up to kiss Lena, as tenderly as she can. She wants to fit all of the feelings fluttering in her chest into the kiss, to show Lena how much this was everything she'd hoped for. "Thank you." 

"Thank _you_ ," Lena whispers. She cards her fingers through Kara's hair, scratches gently against Kara's scalp. "You were amazing." 

Kara shakes her head. "No, you." 

Lena strokes Kara's hair again, tucks a few strands behind her ear and then lifts Kara's chin with her fingertips, gently urging eye contact. "I came three times, did you know that?" 

Those feelings in Kara's chest get even bigger, blooming into something warm and proud and just a little smug. "I didn't notice," Kara says. "It was - I feel different like that." 

Lena kisses her forehead. "You were perfect. Now, what do you need?"

Kara closes her eyes, trying to listen to her body. Her stomach growls suddenly, reminding her that she's barely eaten all day. She wants a bath, and she's also _starving_ , craving salt and that joke Sara made about Gatorade doesn't actually sound like the worst idea. "Four pizzas," Kara says. "And a bath." 

Lena chuckles and strokes Kara's hair again. "Four pizzas for real, or Chinese takeout?" 

Kara frowns. "Two pizzas but one needs double pepperoni." 

"That I can handle. Is it okay if I go to do that for you?" 

"Yeah," Kara says. "Yeah I'll be alright." 

She lets herself drift again as Lena slips out of bed naked, stops at the bathroom to start the tub running. The bed is just so soft, and all of Kara feels sort of melty. Vaguely, she's aware of Lena's voice on the phone with the delivery place, and then Lena coming back to get her, fully dressed. "You want that bath?" she asks. "Pizza's almost here." 

Kara does, very much. She's surprised at how sore she is as she gets up, lets Lena unbuckle the chest harness and ease her out of it. She needs Lena's arm to get into the tub without falling and she's grateful for the fact that Lena's there, that she doesn't need to ask.

There's shower gel that smells like the colour pink on the side of the tub, bubblegum-coloured sparkles inside and she uses that even though she doesn't really need it, lets herself soak. 

Lena's phone buzzes, and she disappears for a few minutes. 

When she comes back, she's got two pizza boxes and a robe for Kara. Kara doesn't think she's ever seen anything more beautiful. 

She gets out of the tub on shaky legs, wraps herself up in the robe and drinks two glasses of water before the pizza boxes are open. Kara sits on the bathroom floor and eats her first slice of pizza right there, while Lena chuckles and says, "You weren't kidding." 

Kara smiles. "You're the one that helped me work up an appetite. You should be proud." 

Lena's cheeks are already a little red, like maybe she is. She sits on the bathroom floor next to Kara and takes a slice of pizza for herself. She eats it with her hands, sauce dripping onto her fingers and says, "This was good?" 

Kara kisses her, and nods. "So good. The best, even." 

Lena grins into her pizza, leaning close against Kara's side.

**Author's Note:**

> Alright in case any of you thirsty nerds are interested, I did use some references for some of the items mentioned in this fic, and links are below. None of these are safe to click at work okay, they're gonna take you to pictures of BRAS and also THE SOFTEST OF FETISH ATTIRE. 
> 
> ([Lena's Bra](https://www.barenecessities.com/empreinte-nikki-full-cup-bra-07167_product.htm?pf_id=Empreinte07167) | [That Chest Harness](https://www.etsy.com/ca/listing/281505488/svelte-harness-holographic-harness-belt?ref=shop_home_active_9) | [Those Cuffs](http://www.aslanleather.com/padded_wrist_restraints))


End file.
